Animalde
by Jayce Quinzel
Summary: Anakin and Obi-wan have been sent out to locate the source of a series of massacares, on Republic planets, made by large, vicious beasts ingenious to Animalde. Once there, they realize its more complicated then Black Market traders.


Enjoy, I'm newish to posting things online, and its short for first chapter, it will be longer later on, sorry! ^^;

Rhythmic metallic tappings echoed along the ships corridor, the men who lined the walls of the corridor shuddered in their white Armour, beads of perspiration coated the inside of their helmets. The wait was the worst part of their jobs, they hated it, hated waiting for what was coming, hated not knowing if they were going to die today. But they were trained for this, trained to wait for their unknown, and do their best to defend for their country, as long as their own lives.

But its always waiting that got to them, always the unknown. They wouldn't have to wait for long.

Soon the tapping came to a stop, the owner now at the beginning of the metallic hallway. The men in white stared at the figure in awe, some of the men even dropping their weapons, removing their helmet to be sure what they saw was really there and not some hallucination their battle crazed minds came up with. But this was all that was needed to ensure that ever single one of these men would die today. With a famous snap hiss of the figures weapons, hardly any bolts of light from the retaliating men was even fired, let alone close to hitting.

The slender metallic handles seemed to twirl on its own in the figures hand, gleaming silver blades sliced through the body of the cloned men with ease. Cries of agony escaped the men, decapitated limbs and bodies spilling onto the now bloodied corridor.

The figure regarded the men with disgust, and stepped over their decapitated bodies, accidently kicking a helmet, along with a head inside out of the way so it rolled to the far end of the corridor, resting against the body of another clone.

A sigh escaped the figures lips before pulling out a a small round metal disk. Clicking a button the figure bowed its head as an ghostly image of a man in a cloak appeared.

"Master it is done. The ship is ours."

"Goooood... You have done well apprentice. I take it you know what to do next?"

"Of course Master. It will be done."

"See to it. Do not fail me."

A sigh escaped the lips of the murderer, pocketing the comlink, the figure made way to the bridge, hands gasped over the metal tools. A brow arched as the door opened and a balding man in a commanders uniform let out an enraged cry and swung a chair at the murderer.

The chair stopped inches from hitting the intruder and slammed into the balding mans gut. He gasped for air as he slammed into the controls, he then slid from the panel, falling onto his knees gasping for breath. His eyes trailed up the figures body, before resting on the face of his murderer.

His eyes widen in amazement, the one who had murdered his entire fleet was all but a lone female. A tile nonetheless. The old commander was fairly sexist, along with racist, so this was a terrible insult to him, but even so.. he had to admit this female was beautiful.

Her skin was a pale blue color, lighter then periwinkle, and her lekku's were spotted with a color a little darker then sky blue. Gold leather was twirled lightly onto the lekkus cutting off to the top of her head. Her lips and eyes were of the same color of the spotted lekkus, and her eyes were of a sexy almond shape that any men would love.

Her outfit fitted her natural curves perfectly, and was of a startling white color that nearly looked as if she was wearing nothing, despite the fact that gold embroider the outside of the one piece that cut off at her ankles. A V split started at her hips to let her have maximum flexibility. At her chest it was cut to reveal part of her breasts, enough to preserve her dignity, yet leaving little to the imagination of the opposite sex, sometimes even other females.

"Mm, I can see the hate in your eyes... Along with lust yes?" The white clad Twi'lek asked tilting her head to the side, a grin upon her features once the males anger was made apparent by the way his pastel blue eyes narrowed as the words escaped her lips.

His body soon was paled as she pulled out one of the metal cylinders, which began to glow silver from the blade, and was now inches from his throat. "I'll be taking over this ship now if you please. Access code is 0115716, yes? Thought so." She cooed as a spike of fear and anger nearly over powered her senses through the Force. "Well, I have nothing to say, nothing cool or dramatically evil. So..." The blade was shoved into his stomach, before driving up to end at his throat.

Tossing the body to the side with a flick of her hand and with the help of the Force, she moved to the controls, tapping in a few coordinates, before relaxing on the chair nearest to her. "Blah, what a disgusting pig he was." She wrinkled her nose in disgust, pushing the half eaten food off the controls, and placed the ship into hyper drive.

Oh wow this ending sucked. Just. Bad it is, I hope to make it more interesting later on, but for now this is the beginning, and just introducing Darth Sinistra (Sin-Es-tra) Even if it doesn't say her name. Still debating to follow her, or Obi-wan and Anakin. Most likely the latter. Anyways, I shall prolly be updating every other two weeks.

CRITICSISIM IS SO WELCOMED PLEASE. ANd about grammar and spelling... I know I suck, but, I will try to fix it later on. Just bare with me for now. I need a good program to help me and what not. Do not have it yet. Anyways, Review's welcomed.


End file.
